


The Skirt

by thebiwriter



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiwriter/pseuds/thebiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to impress the new french student, Cosima enlists Scott's help in finding the perfect outfit. Just when she's in a skirt and a pair of heels too tight to walk in, Delphine walks into the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skirt

"The skirt is short on purpose," Cosima explains to Scott from within the dressing room. "If I want to get that french girl to notice me I have to step up my game." She steps out of the dressing room and awkwardly waddles to look at herself in the mirror        
   Scott stares at Cosima, hesitantly opening his mouth. The black skirt was shiny and stuck closely to her body. "Are you sure Delphine wouldn't notice you with something you already have? Something that... fits?"        
   Cosima sighs like an impatient parent, tired of having to explain everything.       "It's supposed to be tight too, that's the whole point."        
   Scott shakes his head. "I don't know, the skirt looks impractical to say the least. If you ate a cracker you wouldn't be able to wear it. And it's super expensive! Do you know how many eskimo pies you could buy with 114 dollars? And it doesn't even have pockets."        
   Cosima rolls her eyes and turns around to face him. "Dude, nothing has pockets. Besides, the price doesn't matter that much because I have enough money, and if I grow out of it I'll just wear a really long shirt. No biggie." Cosima glances at her shoes and winces at the converse sneakers. "Come with me and help me find some heels, black ones."        
   "What's wrong with your sneakers?"        
   "Everything, okay, everything is wrong with my sneakers. Grab my jeans, would you. Oh, and will you pass me my bag?"        
   She grabs Scott's arm and leads him to the shoe display. "I'm a size 7, so just look for the 7 on the inside of the-"        
   "I know how to find the size of shoes, Cosima." Scott interrupted.        
   "Right, sorry. I'm just, I don't know," Cosima motioned her hands around in a circular motion searching for the word, nearly hitting Scott in the face. "scattered? Flustered, maybe? I can't really describe it. It's like how you get with that really cute girl that speaks to you in elvish sometimes."        
   Scott nodded. "Nervous."        
   Cosima's face lights up into a grin and she snaps her finger and points to Scott. "Yes! Nervous!" Her smile fell. "Nervous. I've never been nervous like this about someone before. Is this normal, like, is this a thing that usually happens to people?"        
   "Yeah, relax its just a crush," he assured her.        
   "Well yeah, but I don't get crushes. The last crush I had was with that Jack guy in 8th grade, the one with the almost too overly defined jawline? I haven't had a crush in, like, four years and even the crushes I've had before weren't sexual."        
   Scott shifts uncomfortably and Cosima bops herself on the head. "You don't like people talking about that stuff, I'm sorry I keep forgetting."        
   "No, it's-"        
   "Scott, don't excuse it. Sex irks you, same here. Or at least it used to before I met her. If I'm making you in any way uncomfortable let me know and I'll stop."  Cosima suddenly gasps in delight and grabs a pair of six inch black heels.        
   "These are the shoes, dude, these are the frickin' shoes!"        
   "Those are six inches!" Scott says, his eyes bulging out.        
   "Yeah."        
   "You're 5'4!"        
   "I can still pull them off."        
   "I never said you couldn't. Can you walk in them?"        
   Cosima pauses, looking at them closely. "I mean, probably." She quickly strips off her sneakers and dons the heels. She tentatively takes a step and nearly falls over. Scott offers to help, but Cosima just bats his hand away. "Don't worry it'll be fine, I can't depend on people to help me walk to class."        
   "You're going to wear those to school? But that's against dress code."        
   "So is what I wear now."        
   "You should probably walk more than a few steps in them then."        
   Cosima sighs heavily and stomps a foot in protest before standing up straight. "Fine, but come with me." With one hand on Scott's shoulder, Cosima slowly but surely makes her way across the store, abruptly stopping halfway upon hearing a familiar voice. She turns to her left and watches a girl with a mess of blonde curls make her way across the store to talk with someone working there.        
   "Shit!" Cosima mutters. "Scott, hide, she's here."        
   "Who's-"        
   "Delphine is here holy shit, dude, holy shit."        
   Clutching her red bag with a death grip, Cosima furiously waddles to hide in a clothes rack, shakily balancing on the bottom rod in her heels.        
   Delphine turns and begins walking towards Scott, who hadn't yet been able to hide.        
   "Hello, Scott," Delphine said in a cheerful voice. Cosima looks through a gap in the cloths and sees Delphine wasn't wearing her usual black and white attire, but rather a poofy red shirt and a geometric pair of leggings.   _God she's so cute._  
   "H-hi." Scott stammered. "Uh, w-what are you doing here?"        
   "Oh, just shopping around. Um, what are you doing here, though? This is a women's store. I mean, are you here with someone?"        
   Scott's eyes widened and he racked his brain for an excuse. _Don't say you're with me dear god please, Scott, don't let her know I'm here_ , Cosima prayed.    "Are you here with a friend? Family member? Girlfriend?"        
   Scott shakes his hand then pauses. "Fri-friend. I'm with a friend."  _Dammit, Smith._        
   Delphine's face lights up. "Is that friend Cosima?"        
   Although she was unable to see Scott's face due to the angle, Cosima could tell that he was going to crack. She shifts her weight onto her other foot and her knees buckled.        
   "Um... Cosima who?"        
   Delphine laughs and brushes a strand of hair away from her face. "Niehaus. You are with her all the time, I just figured." _She knows my name!_        
   "Together? That we're together? Because we're not, she is single, very, very single." Scott affirmed.        
   Delphine smiles and bites her lower lip. "Good to know."   _Wait, is she hitting on me through Scott?_  Cosima's mind races a thousand thoughts a second. _Is she flirting at my name or with Scott? If she's not flirting with Scott, then obviously she's-_        
   Her ankle suddenly twisted on the rail she was leaning on and she falls out of the rack, quickly buried in an avalanche of cloths.        
   "Cosima!" Delphine and Scott shouted as they rushed to help her up.        
   "Are you okay?" An employee asks, though not walking over to check.        
   Cosima nods and waves them off with a hand.   _Just a bruised ego._        
   "What were you doing in there?" Delphine asks, unraveling her from a large black scarf.        
   "I... thought I saw my mom," Cosima lies. "I'm breaking curfew."        
   "But it is one o'clock in the afternoon."        
   "I'm grounded, so I'm supposed to be going to bed earlier too, it's kind of a long story."        
   Delphine is unconvinced but she doesn't ask about it any more. "I, uh, really like that skirt. Are you going to get it?"        
   Mission accomplished.   "Thanks and yeah, actually, I was."        
   "If I were you," starts Delphine, "I would buy a size up so that I could still wear it after eating a bread stick, you know? Especially for what they're asking for!"        
   Cosima's grin widens. "Yeah, Scott was just telling me that a second ago. In fact, he was just about to go find a bigger one."        
   "I was?" Scott asked in a confused voice.        
   "Uh-huh." She says rather forcefully. Catching the hint, Scott nods.        
   "Oh, right, I was! I'm just gonna go do that now."        
   Cosima and Delphine eye him as he disappears behind an aisle.        
   "He's so sweet." Delphine says, turning back around. "And you two are not together, right?"        
   "Oh, no, God, no. He's like my brother, it'd be super weird if we were a thing. Which we are not, as in not romantically involved, but we're friends, best friends."   _Stop rambling, Niehaus._        
   "Glad to hear. As you probably know, I am new to the area and could use someone to show me the city, and who better to do that than a pretty girl who grew up here?"   _She called me pretty oh my God._        
   "I'd totally be down for that." Cosima replied.        
   "Great! Thank you, um, I guess just text me later when you are free."        
   "I don't have your number."        
   "Oh, right. I can give it to you now, if you want."   _Oh my god oh my god oh my god._        
   "S-sure." Cosima grabs her phone out of her bag and passes it to the french girl.        
   "What is your passcode?"        
   "Sagerf91918," she said quietly.        
   "Hm?" _Crap, Niehaus. You're gonna scare her away. The first person you've ever had a "crush" crush on and you scare her away._        
   "Sagerf91918. Like Ruth Sager, she’s the-"        
   "American geneticist who pioneered the field of cytoplasmic genetics by discovering transmission of genetic traits through Chloroplast DNA. She also went into cancer genetics and proposed and studied the roles of tumor suppressor genes after all that she accomplished before that, right? And your pass code is her birthday, 9 février, 1918."   _Holy shit._        
   "Holy shit." Cosima said, nodding enthusiastically. "How did you know all that?"        
   "She is a personal hero of mine. She is one of the reasons why I want to become a scientist, especially her later work. She's what eventually lead me to want to be an immunologist." Delphine leans in closer, as though she were going to gossip with Cosima. "Have you read her latest biography? It is a real page turner."        
   Cosima shook her head as Delphine hands her back the phone.        
   "I could loan my copy to you, sometime. Over lunch or dinner, maybe? I haven't finished it yet, so I'd need to give it to you some point after the tour you promised me."

Cosima nods furiously. "It's a date!"        
   "Okay, great. Text me!" And with that, Delphine turns around and walks out of the store.        
   Cosima turns and faces Scott, who'd been watching them talk from a few aisles back. She holds up her phone slightly and looks at it with a dumbfounded smile. "Holy shit, dude, I think she asked me out." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as "kgoderich." Drop on in my inbox and let me know what you think of gray!Cosima and ace!Scott.


End file.
